If You Love Me
by theshepardslamb
Summary: The end of the movie Hannibal the way it should be....
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal 3 chapter one:

She lunged at him a second time, and she was again pushed up against the fridge. He opened the door then quickly shut it on her beautiful hair.

note to self, she thought get hair cut as soon as possible! She chuckled at the thought and was glad that he seemed to have missed it.

His hands were on the fridge on either side of her waist and his face was, she guessed roughly, abouth three inches from hers.

"Tell me Clarice," He said quietly, "Would you ever say to me 'stop, if you love me you'll stop'?"

This was it the 'perfect opertunity' she had been waiting for. She was no longer with the F-B-I, she had mailed her resignation letter before she had gone to Verger's to save him. It was time for her to go home.

"Tell ME doctor," she said in the same quiet tone, "Why would I aske the one man I love more than life itself to stop doing the one hobby he enjoys the most?"

A look of surprise flashed across the doctor's face. Clarice gave him no time to respond. She gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her, closing the gap, and kissing him deeply. It took a minute for Dr. Lecter to react, he couldn't believe this was happening. He had hope it would, but he had expected the 'speacial agent starling' in her to win over 'starling the woman' it was very surprising.

After the intial shock was over, Clarice felt the doctor wrap one hand around her waist and used the other to open the fridge door and free her hair. When she was free, Clarice kicked the fridge door shut. She felt him press her against the fridge again, this time it was for balance than restraint.

Dr. Lecter relectantly broke the kiss and said, "We'll have time for this later. Right now we have to go before your friends get here."

"I agree, but there not my friends. I mailed my resignation before I went to Verger's."

Dr. Lecter once again looked at Clarice in surprise, Who is she and what has she done with speacial agent starling?

He grabbed her hand and lead her out the front door to the Jaguar the was hidden in the bushes. He opened her door and when she was in shut it and got in the driver's side. He started the car and hit the gass, going zero to eighty in about seven seconds. The pulled out of the driveway just as the were begining to see the police lights. By the time the police got to the drive way they were down the street and out of sight.

Once they were a safe distance away, Dr. Lecter slowed to the speed limit and relaxed a little. He looked over at Clarice taking her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

-I love you Clarice."

-I love you too...Hannibal."

The doctor's breath caught in his throat. She had willingly called him by his given name, and he saw a love in her eyes he had never seen before. He felt he was the luckiest man on the planet. Dr. Lecter smiled at Clarice and turnd his attention back to the road, not letting go of her hand.

* * *

So what do you think? Plz review!!! Chapter two will be comming soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sobs lightly...except for the original characters I create smiles widely

* * *

He looked over at her as he drove. She was asleep and he didn't blame her, they have had a very interesting day. He kissed her hand lightly again and turned his attention back to the road. The roads were relatively empty so they made it to the airport faster than he thought they would. He shook her gently awake, not wanting to startle her. 

-Clarice we're here, you need to wake up"

She rolled her head to face him and opened her eyes and smiled. Then she rolled her head and looked out her window. By the time she went to say something he was no longer in the car. He had gotten out and was at her door, opening it for her.

- Thank you" she said as she accepted his hand and got out of the car.

She shut her door and smoothed out her hair as he went to the trunk and pulled out two suitcases. He walked up to her and handed her one. he put his down next to hers and took the keys from his pocket.

- Just give me a moment, my love"

And he walked off toward a man who seemed to be looking for a cab. After a minute or two he came back and picked up his suitcase.

- Alright, lets get out of here."  
- I second that motion. Where are we going?"  
- As I told you earlier, my love. You should never ask, it spoils the surprise"

She stifled a laugh, but he heard it anyway and chuckled. The walked through security without any trouble and headed to there gate hand in hand. When they got on the plain he gave her the window seat. He sat down and looked at her.

- What?" she asked as she tiled her head, this made him chuckle.  
- Nothing, I would just like to check your wound. The morphine must be wearing off by now."  
- To be quite honest I totally forgot about it. I haven't felt any pain at all."

She shrugged off the dress coat he had given her before they walked in and turned to face him. Gently, he moved her dress strap aside and looked at her wound. The stitches had held very well. The wound was slightly irritated from the cloth, but other than that it was still clean. He replaced the strap over the stitches and sat back.

- Does it hurt at all? I could give you a small dose of morphine if you need it."  
- I don't feel any pain, but thank you. How did you get a needle on the plain?"  
- I didn't, the morphine is in pill form and its in my coat pocket."

He helped her back into her coat and she sat back relaxing a little. She sat silently with her head on his shoulder as they waited to take off. He drew circles on her hand, which he now held once again.

- What are you thinking about?"  
- Just about the fact that I've just done something that was not only what I wanted, but also what felt right. For once I'm happy about what I'm doing."  
- I see. I'm glad to hear you're happy. That's what I've been trying to do since that night in Memphis, make you happy."

He kissed the top of her head. Then the flight attendant came on and announced they were taking off. Clarice relaxed a little more as she snapped in her seatbelt. As the plain left the runway and climbed higher into the sky she smiled. She would finally be free of a life that had held her prisoner for too long.

* * *

Sorry I took sooooooooooo long to get up a new chapter. There was a time I had no life and I would have had tons of chapters up by now. But then life hit me in the face and now I bairley have time to sleep. Please review!!!


End file.
